edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kimono Sisters
The Kimono Sisters are the first original characters created by Technomaru for his Ed, Edd, n Eddy stories. They were created in 2002 but weren't used until 2005 for "T he Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy". In the Alternate Universe Spin-off "Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna" they have a little brother named Kitaro Kimono. The Joke is that the sisters are obviously resemble and act like the Anime characters they are based on. The Sisters (as triplets they are ordered by birth) Kasumi Kimono-''' based on and resembles Kasumi Tendo from "Ranma 1/2". She is a good cook. She appears to have a strange ability to be unable to be harmed by anything. actually wants to be friends with everybody, especially May Kanker for the same reason Edna wants to be friends with her. She is very maternal to her sisters (and brother) 'Hikari "Kari" Kimono-' based on and resembles Hikari (Kari) Kamiya from Digimon. She is more of the "middleman" of the Kimono clan just like how Double D is to the Eds. She doesn't trust Marie Kanker. Even though Hikari is one of the Kimono sisters, a kind, flawless bunch, she has some troubles with manners and hygine. 'Ryoko Kimono-' based on and resembles Ryoko Hakubi from Tenchi Muyo. Seems to be tomboyish, rowdy and loves "tea" but she hates it when he scams because it makes her look bad and she REALLY hates it when Eddy is acting like a perv. hates Kevin and Lee Kanker. It was later revealed she was a horrible troublemaker until Kasumi taught her right from wrong just by flicking her head when she misbehaves. The Kimonos will have a individual file soon... '''Fanfiction Neo Ed, Edd, n Eddy (aka Shin Ed, Edd, n Eddy)'-' a story proposed in 2002 that involves what if the Eds lived in Japan instead of america, and were japanese (this predates "Ei, Eii, n Eiji) However they end up meeting three rich Japanese girls who so happen to like them, and earning the Kankers' wrath. The fanfic was never made but most of it ended up as "The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy" The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy-''' In chapter 13, The Eds were chased by the Kankers and ended up saved by those three. They are everything the Kankers aren't. However the three end up befriending May Kanker anyway. The three would occasionally help Grim and the Eds with the weirdness that happens now and then while taking care of business in Japan (with the exception of Kasumi who hates to be separated from Ed) Kasumi, Jeff the Spider, and May Kanker then befriend Edna and encourage her to be "the fourth Ed" 'Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna-' They also first appeared in the 13th chapter of the story. It's sorta the same thing in Grim Eds, except they have a brother named '''Kitaro Kimono who resembles Kitaro from the supernatural anime "Ge Ge Ge no Kitaro". They also start a Japanese culture festival in the Cul-De-Sac that ended up having Ryoko and Lee in a catfight and it has Edna forcing the Eds to apologize to the Kankers about how they treated them when they first met according to the episode "Home cooked Eds" (The Eds never thought of that). The shock caused Lee to stop fighting with Ryoko and leave since the Kankers have no idea how to react to the Eds apologizing to them. Only Kasumi encountered the Killer Sisters, three girls from Lemon Brook who are 1,000 times worse than the Kankers, however the Killers are unable to harm Kasumi due to her mannerisms and being unable to be harmed by anything. Trivia *The author claims that he noticed that "Ed, Edd, n Eddy", the show doesn’t have POSITIVE female characters because the females on this show are rather mean to the Eds and Nazz despite being sweet, sometimes can be seen laughing at or beating up the Eds but it’s possible she does that only when the other kids do it. He also wanted the Eds to have NICE girlfriends who will treat them right (think “Anti-Kankers”) so that’s why he created the Kimono Sisters, years later he did the same thing for Edna. *They do not want the Eds to scam because it is unnessary due to them being rich, plus they believe that scamming is illegal and if the Eds (either if Edna is involved or not) do scam it will make them look bad. *The Kimonos are often seen as a threat by the Lee and Marie Kanker, but the three have a soft spot for May Kanker and see her as a close friend as well. *They are obviously based on the characters from the Author's favorite anime. *They first appear in a 13th chapter of a "Ed, Edd, n Eddy" fanfic the author works on. This was lampshaded in chapter 13 of "Courage the Cowardly Dog Jr." when they made a suprise appearance and pointed out this fact, however their appearance was non-canon as it was a dream of Courage Jr.'s *They do not have a version of themselves in the "Ed, Edd, n Eddy Zombies" universe *Kevin is actually Jealous that the Eds have those three as girlfriends. *true to their names, they are rarely seen without their Kimonos. Kitaro's kimono resembles the chanchanko vest his namesake wears. *Just like the Kankers and the Killers, Kimono starts with a "K" *They do not appear in the "Ed, Edd, Eddy n Edna" reboot story "Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna Redux" due to accusations of being mary sues and they don't fit in that canon anyway. Category:Fan Characters Category:Character Groups Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Minor Category:Female